Orgueil et préjugés
by GigiNaomi
Summary: Hermione est devenue directrice du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. "Mariée" à son travail, ce qui lui a causé du tort et des déceptions, elle tente de reprendre le cours de sa vie, poussée par Ginny. D'une soirée dont elle ne veut garder aucun souvenir, un seul lui reste et se décuple dans son esprit, amenuisant ses préjugés, ravivant bien plus en elle.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour et bienvenue à tous sur cette nouvelle fiction ! Après plus de trois longues années d'absence, je reviens enfin dans le monde fascinant de la fanfiction. Quoi de mieux qu'un Dramione pour revenir sur la plateforme ?! Rated M, évidemment, au fur et à mesure des chapitres ;)_

 _J'espère que ce tout premier chapitre vous plaira ! Je posterai un chapitre entre 1 semaine et 15 jours afin que vous ayez une lecture régulière (j'espère que cela vous ira ahah (pas trop le choix avec les cours à la fac !)) ! Vos retours dans les reviews me feraient extrêmement plaisir, comme toujours !_

 _Je tenais également à remercier tous les lecteurs, tous ceux qui me suivent depuis des années désormais. Même en ayant fait un break, vous êtes toujours très nombreux à me lire, les stats parlent d'elles-mêmes ! Merci mille fois !_

 _Je vous laisse donc avec ce tout premier chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas que tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à notre très chère et adorée J.K. Rowling :)_

 _ **GigiNaomi** (anciennement FanficMangaDreams)_

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

A peine arrivée depuis quelques minutes et Hermione avait déjà envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Pour la soirée, elle avait sorti les vêtements les plus potables qu'elle avait dans son armoire. Cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'elle ne s'était pas apprêtée aussi précautionneusement pour passer la soirée à l'extérieur. Encore une fois, c'était Ginny qui l'avait poussée, qui avait très lourdement insisté pour qu'elle se reprenne en mains.

Hermione revenait de loin. Elle s'était isolée de beaucoup de personnes, notamment à cause de son travail au Ministère et la charge que cela lui incombait au quotidien. Elle ne s'en était rendue compte que lorsque Ron lui avait annoncé qu'il n'arrivait plus à la considérer comme sa petite-amie, qu'il préférait qu'ils se séparent en bons amis, qu'ils continuent à se fréquenter de cette façon. Cette rupture, bien que douce et délicate, lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur sa situation. Elle était comme mariée à son travail, alors qu'elle-même savait que cela pouvait être quelque chose de toxique pour sa vie personnelle.

Alors ce soir, si Ginny lui avait ordonné de sortir sa plus belle tenue en stock, c'était pour un but bien précis : un speed-dating sorcier. Le bar sorcier du nord londonien dans lequel elle s'était rendue pour l'occasion avait les murs tapissées de tentures en velours rouge et orange, lui donnant une atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale. Plusieurs petites tables rondes étaient disposées ici et là, avec deux chaises en face-à-face, dessinant bien le concept de la soirée.

Le cœur de la jeune sorcière se mit à battre la chamade et elle se précipita au bar pour commander un cocktail, qui, espérait-elle, la détendrait. Heureusement, les personnes de moins de vingt-six ans n'étaient pas autorisées à passer le speed-dating, ce qui rassurait Hermione mais en même temps, l'inquiétait. N'importe qui qu'elle aurait pu connaître à Poudlard durant ses études peut être potentiellement présent et cela l'angoissait. Ne pas savoir comment agir vis-à-vis de ces personnes était quelque chose de frustrant. Mais ce qui la stressait était sa notoriété, accrue avec la Grande Guerre. L'interpeller quant à cette période n'était clairement la meilleure manière de se rapprocher d'elle : Hermione se demandait même si les gens autour d'elle avaient bel et bien conscience du traumatisme laissé par la chasse aux Horcruxes et la Bataille de Poudlard. Tous ceux qui s'étaient battus à Poudlard n'en étaient pas revenus tels qu'ils avaient pu être auparavant.

Néanmoins, Hermione restait une femme, avide d'un avenir ambitieux, serein et surtout, sans la solitude qui la rongeait depuis des mois. Et en tant que femme, elle avait des envies, des besoins. Même si les jeux de séduction n'étaient pas son fort, elle avait promis à Ginny de faire de son mieux pour rencontrer quelqu'un.

 **\- Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, bonsoir et bienvenue à cette soirée speed-dating !** annonça le gérant des lieux. **J'espère que vous avez déjà eu l'opportunité d'aller vous ravitailler au bar pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance ! Ou vous donner du courage !**

Quelques rires se firent entendre dans l'assemblée. Hermione tourna la tête discrètement, observant les jeunes hommes autour d'elle. Certains étaient plutôt mignons, à son goût.

 **\- Laissez-moi donc, pour ceux qui sont novices, pour rappeler les règles de la soirée : mesdemoiselles, vous aurez chacune votre place et numéro attitrés tandis que vous, messieurs, changerez de table, de gauche à droite, toutes les sept minutes ! A la fin de la soirée, vous écrirez sur un bout de papier les numéros des personnes que vous voudriez revoir par la suite !**

Hermione remarqua vite que beaucoup des participants étaient venus entre amis, souvent à deux ou à trois. Elle complexait également quant à la tenue qu'elle portait, une robe noire sans manche lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, avec une paire de talons hauts sans être vertigineux. Elle s'aperçut que les filles avaient l'air d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps à se préparer, entre le maquillage minutieux, la coiffure sophistiquée et le choix des bijoux. Elle se sentait tout simplement ridicule et totalement en inéquation avec sa génération.

On pria Hermione d'aller s'asseoir à la quatrième table. Chaque table était séparée par un paravent, ce qui permettait l'intimité des conversations entre les deux inconnus. Elle posa sa veste à côté d'elle sur la banquette et but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre, attendant le premier inconnu.

Hermione s'amusait franchement, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. La plupart des garçons qui, jusque là, étaient passés par sa table, étaient très intéressants, intelligents et relativement mignons. En quelques sept petites minutes, elle avait pu découvrir des points communs avec certains – passion pour la lecture, concoction de potions légèrement illégales, etc – comme des divergences, notamment sur la répartition à Poudlard. Elle remercia intérieurement Ginny de l'avoir poussée jusque là, de lui avoir donné l'opportunité de passer une belle soirée, à s'aérer l'esprit.

 **\- Les sept minutes sont écoulées !** entendit la jeune femme depuis le comptoir.

Elle salua le charmant sorcier qui était resté jusque là avec elle en lui adressant un sourire et attendit son prochain binôme, tout en notant ses remarques sur le précédent dans un petit bloc-notes. Elle en profita pour interpeller un serveur et commander une Bièraubeurre avec de la gingembre.

La chaise en face d'elle racla le sol et elle se décida à lever le regard vers son tout nouveau partenaire pour les sept prochaines minutes.

 **\- Seamus ?!** s'exclama-t-elle.

 **\- Hermione ? Ah bah dis donc ! J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître avec ton maquillage !** lui répondit-il, tout aussi surpris.

 **\- Oui ?** renchérit-elle, légèrement embarrassée. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!**

 **\- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, je présume !**

 **\- Oh... Vraiment ?**

Il se mit à gentiment ricaner tout en s'affalant contre le dos de la chaise. Il soupira et enchaîna, se penchant vers Hermione qui rapprocha instinctivement sa tête de la sienne pour mieux l'entendre.

 **\- A vrai dire,** murmura-t-il, **c'est parce que j'ai entendu dire que Parvati était présente ce soir que je suis venu ! Ne le prends pas mal surtout !**

 **\- Parvati ? Comme Parvati Patil ? Et bah dis donc !** pouffa Hermione doucement.

 **\- On a fricoté quelques temps ensemble et puis, j'ai dû partir en mission en Russie, pour le Ministère. Du coup, quand je suis revenu, elle n'était plus là... Un truc par rapport à ses parents qui sont en Inde, je crois.**

 **\- Elle ne pourra pas dire que tu ne te seras pas battu** , attesta gentiment la sorcière.

 **\- C'est sûr !** affirma Seamus. **Mais toi, dis, tu n'étais pas avec Ronald ?**

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à ces quelques mots. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle _était_ avec Ron, mais aucun mot n'arriva à sortir de sa bouche. Seamus s'en rendit vite compte et tapota la main de son ancienne coéquipière de Gryffondor. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens, demandant silencieusement si ça allait. Elle hocha la tête, but une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre récemment déposée sur la table, reprit une grande inspiration et sourit.

Durant les cinq minutes suivantes, ils discutèrent de leur évolution depuis Poudlard. Elle apprit que Seamus travaillait pour le Ministère, mais représentait la branche britannique fréquemment à l'étranger pour le Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Elle se confia alors à son ami également, parlant encore et toujours de ce fameux travail qui semblait lui prendre tant de temps.

 **\- Wow, directrice du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale ?! Impressionnant ! J'étais au courant mais c'est toujours aussi dingue de l'entendre ! Tu dois certainement être la plus jeune à être à ce poste, alors !** s'esclaffa le jeune homme, franchement impressionné.

 **\- Effectivement, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile,** admit-elle en sirotant encore sa Bièraubeurre. **Je pense surtout que Kingsley avait une grande confiance en mes compétences et mes qualités, ça a fait des choses, je ne vais pas m'en cacher.**

 **\- Hermione Granger, tu te sous-estimes réellement trop souvent.**

Et c'est sur cette phrase que Seamus se leva. Il planta un bref bisou sur la joue de son ancienne camarade et disparut derrière le paravent, laissant place au prochain candidat de la soirée.

* * *

Le speed-dating dura deux petites heures, plus ou moins longues selon les moments pour la jeune sorcière. Elle se releva de la banquette, enfila sa veste blazer, prit son sac et fila au bar, attendant de savoir si quelqu'un avait décidé de tenter sa chance avec elle ou non. Elle tendit son propre papier au barman, lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et partit attendre dans la petite foule amassée.

Elle aperçut Seamus, non loin de là, qui semblait bel et bien avoir renoué avec Parvati. Il lui enserrait la taille et ne la quittait pas du regard, comme envoûté par la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras. _« Si seulement on pouvait me regarder de la même façon... »_ se dit-elle à elle-même intérieurement.

 **\- Bien, bien, bien ! Nous avons entreposé les papiers sur le mur des annonces magiques, libre à vous d'aller voir ou ne pas voir,** informa le gérant du bar, en terminant en souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée à tout le monde.

Hermione hésita. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Elle passa par toutes les pensées possibles en cet instant. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient parties vers le tableau mais elle restait là, immobile et décontenancée par la situation.

La tête lui tourna soudainement. Elle vérifia avoir toutes ses affaires avec elle et sortit précipitamment du bar. Ses talons claquèrent les trottoirs bitumés de la capitale anglaise, à un rythme désordonné. Elle ne savait pas où aller ou même quoi faire. La pluie commença à tomber et la sorcière se mit à pester contre tout ce qui lui passait en tête. Son travail, Ginny qui l'avait forcée à venir, Ron, bien que délicat mais maladroit, et même les dieux si ils existent, d'avoir mis les bus londoniens en travers de son chemin. L'eau aspergea ses pieds et le bas de ses jambes et elle se mit à regretter d'être réellement sortie.

La jeune femme s'adossa contre un mur, à l'abri, et les larmes sortirent toutes seules, après des minutes entières à tenter de les ravaler. Tout autour d'elle lui faisait prendre conscience qu'elle ne s'était pas assez occupée d'elle en tant que femme, en tant qu'être de chair, de sang et de sentiments, et qu'elle rêvait d'avoir un homme à ses côtés suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre ses ambitions, son besoin incessant d'apprendre et sa volonté de savoir faire la différence entre son travail et sa vie personnelle. Quelqu'un qui changerait totalement de sa vie avec Ron.

Non pas qu'elle n'a pas été heureuse, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle ne savait pas s'imposer des limites. Il n'avait jamais tenté de l'aider à résoudre ce problème, n'avait jamais essayé de la convaincre d'aller manger au restaurant si elle ne le proposait pas elle-même, n'avait jamais réalisé que sa petite-amie avait besoin de changer d'air après une journée difficile au bureau. Hermione avait été heureuse, mais avait beaucoup souffert de l'absence d'initiatives ou d'attentions de Ron.

 **\- Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?**

En sursautant, elle releva la tête vers une vieille femme, qui lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule avec un large sourire sur le visage.

 **\- Ou... Oui, ça va, je vous remercie,** répondit Hermione, en se ressaisissant.

 **\- Dites moi, chère enfant, vous connaissez les Moldus ?** osa-t-elle timidement avec un léger rire.

 **\- Vous êtes une sorcière, je présume.**

 **\- Oui, et je sais que vous êtes Hermione Granger, que vous avez sauvé un pays... un monde, même,** ajouta gentiment la vieille femme en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, sur une marche des escaliers. **Il y a déjà quelques années, mais personne ne peut vous oublier.**

Hermione lâcha un bref rire, qui ne se voulait pas méchant, mais assez lassé. Elle lança un regard avec la sorcière assise à ses côtés.

 **\- La Guerre ne mérite pas d'être retenue pour ses héros, mais pour ceux qui se sont battus pour la paix et qui sont morts pour leurs convictions,** dit lentement Hermione.

La vieille sorcière rigola alors qu'Hermione tourna la tête vers le côté opposé, regardant les passants et les voitures sur la route, les enfants jouer dans les flaques en riant aux éclats devant leurs parents épuisés mais heureux.

 **\- Mon enfant, on croirait que votre esprit a plus de cent ans ! Vous êtes bien sage mais êtes-vous sûre que cela vous soit utile pour tout ce dont vous aurez besoin dans votre vie ?**

Hermione releva soudainement la tête. La place à côté d'elle était vide. La vieille sorcière avait transplané, laissant la jeune femme avec ses pensées, lourdes de sens désormais. L'heure était à la réflexion pour elle. Elle savait désormais qu'elle devait se prendre en main, mais encore une fois, elle ignorait comment s'y prendre et vers qui se tourner, qui serait en mesure de la guider, de l'épauler.

Elle se releva et reprit la route, cherchant un endroit pour transplaner jusque chez elle. Au vue de l'heure tardive, elle ne souhaitait pas prendre les transports en commun moldus : marcher jusqu'à trouver un endroit isolé pour rentrer n'était pas si désagréable après tout. Elle observa ses chaussures et ses collants trempés et d'un simple coup de baguette discret et caché, les fit sécher.

La jeune femme s'enfonça dans une petite ruelle et s'arrêta devant une affiche burlesque. Les yeux de la danseuse dessus s'animèrent avec la présence de la sorcière, qui tapota le bouquet de fleurs délavées avec le bout de sa baguette avant de reculer d'un pas. Les lèvres de la femme burlesque se retroussèrent en un fin sourire, avant de disparaître avec l'affiche, laissant place à l'entrée d'un réseau piéton sorcier.

Hermione pénétra le passage, qui se referma derrière elle, et de nouvelles rues se dessinèrent. Le Londres sorcier venait de s'ouvrir à elle, lui laissant l'opportunité d'utiliser sa magie à tout moment. Elle s'aventura dans les petites allées encore assez animées à cette heure du soir, se laissant aller, au gré de ses envies.

Elle s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'une boutique de magnifiques robes, revêtues pour des bals ou des cocktails. Le doux souvenir du bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers fut réconfortant à cet instant : la musique, variées pour les plaisirs, l'ambiance à la fête, les tenues chics et élégantes revêtues par tous, les bras de Viktor Krum autour d'elle, qui la faisaient virevolter devant une assemblée éberluée. C'était une belle soirée, jusqu'à ce que Ron ait su la gâcher par sa jalousie. _« Ron... »_.

Son regard quitta soudainement la robe devant elle et elle tourna brusquement les talons, tête baissée. Elle pivota au coin d'une intersection et rentra tête la première dans un grand sorcier. La force de l'altercation la fit reculer de deux pas et elle anticipa sa chute sur le pavé humide.

 **\- Désolée, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai...**

 **\- Granger ?!**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bienvenue sur ce deuxième chapitre, qui vous plaira autant que le premier, j'espère !_

 _Merci pour vos lectures qui ont été nombreuses, ça me fait très chaud au coeur ! En attendant impatiemment vos reviews !_

 _Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! :D_

 _ **GigiNaomi** (anciennement FanficMangaDreams)_

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

Subitement, elle leva les yeux, ayant reconnu la voix de l'homme qui était droit devant elle. Elle se remit debout rapidement, défroissa sa robe et vérifia que rien n'était tombé de son sac. Elle n'osa pas croiser le regard de son interlocuteur, toujours immobile devant elle, qui l'observait, étonné de trouver son ancienne camarade à une heure si tard de la journée dans les ruelles du Londres sorcier.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tard ?**

 **\- Je ne te demande pas, Malefoy,** lui répondit-elle au tac-o-tac.

 **\- Pas la peine d'être désagréable,** râla-t-il légèrement. **Tu pourrais reconnaître que je ne suis plus aussi acerbe qu'avant, au moins.**

 **\- En revanche, ta modestie n'a pas changé,** lança-t-elle, en osant, cette fois, le scruter.

Drago Malefoy avait radicalement changé depuis leurs années Poudlard. Épaules larges, carrure musclés, teint un peu plus mat mais qui lui ôtait son côté blafard malade, mâchoire dessinée et décontractée, etc... Il semblait plus serein. Son style vestimentaire ne semblait plus aussi sombre : il portait une chemise crème avec une veste de costume bleu foncé et un pantalon en toile de la même couleur. Mais ce furent ses yeux gris liquide qui attirèrent Hermione : ils brillaient, ils avaient un éclat que jamais elle ne leur avait jamais connu et surtout, elle n'y voyait aucune aversion, aucun dégoût, aucune haine. Et cela la perturbait franchement.

 **\- Granger ? Arrête de me fixer comme ça, je vais finir par être gêné,** pouffa-t-il en plaisantant, mains dans les poches.

 **\- Je... Idiot, je ne te fixais pas !**

 **\- Tu crèves de faim ou quoi ?**

 **\- De faim ? Euh...** et Hermione se mit à rougir comme une pivoine.

L'ancien Serpentard se mit à rire avec ferveur, ce qui étonna la jeune femme, qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Elle resserra sa veste autour d'elle, le froid commençant à la gagner. Un frisson assez intense la parcourut le long de son échine, ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago.

 **\- Tu as froid, Granger ?**

 **\- Un peu...** assura-t-elle en frottant son bras.

 **\- Tu veux aller boire un café ?** proposa-t-il gentiment – un peu trop gentiment selon Hermione.

 **\- Waouh... Tu sais qu'on n'a jamais été amis, au moins ? Tu as reçu un coup à la tête ?**

 **\- Je suis de bonne foi, il n'y a pas de mal à ça, Granger.**

Hermione acquiesça. Si les choses ne se passaient pas bien, elle avait sa baguette sur elle, qui ne la quittait jamais, même dans son sommeil. Et puis, après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas croisé, bien qu'elle savait qu'il travaillait également au Ministère, au Département des Transports Magiques, et qu'il y était haut placé. Elle l'avait vu certaines fois en réunion mais n'y avait jamais prêté attention, encore une fois trop prise par son travail et ses charges.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit bistrot, peu fréquenté à cette heure, et s'assirent autour d'une petite table en bois foncé. Ils passèrent leur commande et commencèrent à se regarder, sans trop vraiment savoir de quoi parler. Hermione piqua un fard, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et fixa la surface lisse devant elle, ses doigts la grattant superficiellement en quelques gestes hasardeux.

 **\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais Directrice, maintenant,** commença-t-il.

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai,** admit la sorcière. **Ça prend du temps mais ça bouge sans cesse et c'est intéressant.**

 **\- Ça bouge dans tous les services, Granger, et tu le sais pertinemment. Les rumeurs vont bon train sur toi, sache-le,** lui avoua Drago, qui remercia ensuite le serveur qui leur avait déposé leurs tasses de café.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Que tu aurais pu être mutée au Département de la Justice Magique, mais que tu as refusé le poste.**

 **\- C'est vrai,** concéda-t-elle. **J'ai refusé pour diverses raisons, mais la Coopération Internationale permet le contact avec d'autres pays et de réguler la Commission Magique à tout moment. C'est passionnant !**

Malefoy sentit la frénésie émaner des dires de sa voisine. Il savait depuis toujours que l'amour de Hermione pour le travail et l'occupation intellectuelle lui était nécessaire et vital. Il en a toujours été admiratif mais également jaloux alors qu'ils étaient élèves. Il avait beau avoir été le meilleur élève à Serpentard, il aurait voulu être celui de toute l'école. Surtout que cela a fortement déplu à ses parents de se faire surplomber par une Née-Moldue.

 **\- Ça aurait été trop simple d'accepter une offre d'Harry Potter,** ajouta Hermione, tout sourire, avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

Le jeune homme émit un petit rire en hochant la tête. Il se saisit également de sa tasse brûlante précieusement et tous deux continuèrent la discussion avec entrain.

* * *

La fin de soirée passa rapidement sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Travail, souvenirs, anecdotes, tout était bon pour enrichir la conversation. Tous deux n'y croyaient pas de s'entendre bien alors qu'ils avaient passé le plus clair de leurs vies à se détester mutuellement, pour telle ou telle raison.

Ce n'est que lorsque le serveur vint les voir pour annoncer qu'ils fermaient qu'ils prirent conscience du temps passé. Hermione se releva précipitamment, s'excusant, prit son sac et sortit dehors, respirer l'air frais de ce soir d'avril.

 **\- Granger, ça va pas de partir comme ça !** s'exclama Drago en la regardant, un peu choqué.

 **\- Ça m'a perturbée, excuse-moi. Je ne suis pas habituée à faire les fermetures de bars,** confessa-t-elle.

 **\- On s'y habitue plus vite qu'on ne le pense.**

Hermione lança une œillade curieuse. Décidément, Malefoy avait fait une grande introspection sur lui-même. Il semblait s'être remis en question d et respirait la vie à plein nez. Même son parfum sentait la vie. Une pensée succincte lui traversa l'esprit. _« On aurait pu se parler bien avant, alors »_. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite d'un seul coup et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

 **\- Pourquoi tu rougis, Granger ?**

 **\- Euh... C'est juste que...** bafouilla Hermione.

 **\- Je sais que je suis beau gosse, mais quand même !** plaisanta-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

 **\- Quoi ? Oh ! Non, non, non ! Je me disais juste qu'on aurait peut-être pu... bien s'entendre, avant... Tu vois ? Même si c'est particulier de passer une soirée avec le gars qui a essayé tant bien que mal de me pourrir la vie à Poudlard** – elle rit doucement, et il la suivit, un peu confus – **mais c'était vraiment agréable. Plus jamais je ne ferai de speed-dating !**

Ils se mirent tous les deux à marcher dans la petite ruelle pavé, les talons de la jeune sorcière tapant contre la pierre au sol.

 **\- Tu veux te balader ?** proposa-t-il.

 **\- Dis moi, Malefoy, tu n'as pas d'amis pour finir par traîner toute une soirée avec une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?** taquina Hermione, tout en remontant la lanière de son sac à main sur son épaule.

 **\- Honnêtement, non.**

Hermione stoppa net. Malefoy se retourna, voyant que sa partenaire du soir s'était arrêtée en plein élan.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse, franchement.**

 **\- A quoi, alors ?** s'enquit-il, désireux de connaître le fond de sa pensée.

 **\- Je ne sais pas... Tu avais toute ta... clique, à Poudlard,** expliqua la sorcière, en secouant les mains. **Je sais que pas mal ont eu un aller simple pour Azkaban, mais Zabini et Parkinson sont libres, à ce qu'il me semble.**

 **\- Il n'y a plus qu'à Blaise que je parle. Tous les autres sont du passé. Leurs convictions m'ont dégoûtée, je n'étais pas de leur monde, comme ils l'avaient toujours pensé.**

 **\- Mais... tes collègues, au Ministère ? Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec eux ?** ajouta Hermione en reprenant leur route.

 **\- Pas au point d'aller boire un café.**

La jeune femme sourit en douce, la tête penchée en avant. Ils sortirent du Londres sorcier et se rendirent dans un petit parc, clairsemé de lumières artificielles à même le sol. Ils le traversèrent jusqu'à trouver un banc en bois, non loin de la circulation encore bien active à cette heure. La lune jouait à cache-cache avec les feuilles des hauts arbres et éclairait tantôt les fleurs, tantôt les petits sentiers, et le bruit des klaxons leur parvint de loin.

Ils s'assirent et fixèrent tous deux la lune, grande et pleine, d'un blanc quasiment immaculé.

 **\- Et toi, Granger ? Ton Trio d'Or n'est plus ce qu'il était avant, n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant en partie son visage. La nostalgie de ses années à l'école, de ses aventures rocambolesques à travers toute la Grande-Bretagne, bien que ponctuées d'événements lourds à se remémorer, lui monta soudainement au crâne. Elle entendit un soupir à côté d'elle.

 **\- Tout le monde change, Granger,** lui dit-il en pesant ses mots. **Que ce soit toi, moi, Potter et même les Moldus, tout le monde, sans exception.**

 **\- Si personne ne changeait, ce serait vraiment déplorable,** ajouta-t-elle à sa pensée.

 **\- La Guerre a eu ses effets. Escomptés, en plus.**

 **\- Effectivement.**

 **\- Granger ?**

Elle haussa un sourcil à son nom, étonné d'autant de précautions en émanant.

 **\- Toi, tu as l'air d'avoir été brisée par la Guerre...**

Elle sursauta à ces mots. Elle dégagea les cheveux devant ses yeux, les replaçant derrière son oreille subitement et ses mains se resserrèrent autour de son sac. La jeune femme ne savait pas d'où lui venait une telle réflexion. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques minuscules heures qu'ils se parlaient à nouveau. Enfin, qu'ils se parlaient vraiment, comme deux individus civilisés et respectueux. _« Mais quand même, quel culot ! »_.

 **\- Je n'essaie pas d'être intrusif, Granger. C'est surtout que ça saute aux yeux,** développa Drago. **Je ne suis pas con : je sais qu'il y a des rumeurs au Ministère qui sont vraies, fondées...**

 **\- Ah bon ? On parle sur moi ?** s'offusqua-t-elle, sarcastique et irritée. **Sans déconner ! Je te rappelle que mon nom a fait la une des journaux plus d'une fois !**

 **\- Granger.**

Totalement agacée, Hermione se leva, ferma sa veste et commença à marcher rapidement à l'opposé de sa direction. _« C'est pas possible d'être à ce point obstiné ! »_ songea-t-elle, dans le vif de ses pensées. Sans se retourner, elle continua sa route, mais une main saisit son bras et dans la fougue de l'action, elle fut rapidement retournée, faisant face à son ancien ennemi.

 **\- Weasley n'était pas pour toi. Ça puait à des kilomètres que vous n'étiez pas faits pour durer ! Et bordel, tu ne le montres pas mais rien qu'à t'entendre aujourd'hui, on sait que ça t'a fait du mal, de quelque manière vous vous soyez séparés !** dit Drago. **Les séquelles, Granger, les séquelles... On ne peut pas les dissimiler aux yeux du monde entier ! Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être un Legilimens pour le sentir !**

 **\- Mais tu te prends pour qui pour pouvoir parler de ça, au juste ?! Ça ne regarde que moi !** s'énerva Hermione, honnête et piquée au vif.

 **\- De ce que tu m'as dit, tous tes amis pensent que c'est quelque chose de clair, réglé depuis longtemps !**

 **\- Mais ça l'est !**

 **\- NON !**

Elle tressauta violemment, au point d'en avoir presque perdu son équilibre. Sous le choc, les larmes sortirent toutes seules. _« C'est vraiment pas ma soirée ! »_. Tout ce qu'elle refoulait s'échappa, comme un appel au renouveau. Elle était à bout, démunie face à un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais su apprécié auparavant. Pourtant, c'est celui qui avait touché son point sensible, en cet instant, comme personne n'avait jamais _osé_ auparavant.

Drago, lui, restait totalement statique. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Il restait démuni, lui n'ayant jamais été doté d'une telle sensibilité. Du moins, en apparence. Il regarda Hermione pleurer, sortir d'en elle ce qu'elle gardait et lorsqu'elle s'accroupit pour reprendre sa respiration, il fit de même. Cachés de la vue de la plupart par un épais buisson longeant un petit chemin de terre, rien ne pouvait venir les déranger.

 **\- Tu devrais... parler de tout ça avec tes amis, Granger,** lança-t-il, sur ses gardes à l'idée qu'elle puisse lui jeter un sort et en utilisant sa voix la plus douce. **Ils te connaissent mieux que je te connais alors... Essaie...**

 **\- Hum...** fut tout ce que Hermione put sortir, sans montrer son agrément ou non.

Elle fit sortir un mouchoir dans sa baguette et essuya ses larmes chaudes, qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle-même ne comprenait pas sa réaction : elle se sentait confuse et ridicule. Si ils avaient encore été adolescents, il se serait certainement moqué d'elle, aurait fait passer le mot dans toute l'école et ne lui aurait donné aucun répit. Définitivement, il avait changé.

Hermione se releva difficilement, refusant la main tendue de Drago, et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à voir si quelqu'un l'avait entendue ou aperçue. Elle secoua le tissu de sa robe pour la défroisser et scruta Drago avec un mélange d'amertume et de reconnaissance. C'était un sentiment nouveau mais étrange pour elle que de devoir détester quelqu'un pour l'avoir faite sortir de ses gonds, mais d'aussi vouloir le remercier pour la même raison. Elle détestait ne pas savoir quoi faire, c'était quelque chose de rare pour elle.

Drago recula de quelques pas, la laissant passer devant lui, puis la suivit, nonchalamment. Hermione ne dit rien et continua son chemin, jusqu'à arriver au niveau du trottoir, attendant que le feu piéton daigne passer au vert.

 **\- Excuse-moi, Granger, commença Drago. J'ai été maladroit tout à l'heure et...**

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas nécessaire,** le coupa Hermione.

 **\- J'y tenais, c'est tout.**

 **\- Écoute, Drago. Merci pour cette soirée, c'était vraiment agréable, mais je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant...**

Drago acquiesça, mains dans les poches, et tous deux traversèrent enfin la route. Ils trouvèrent une cabine téléphonique dans une rue assez sombre pour y transplaner sans que quelconque Moldu ne s'en aperçoive. Hermione semblait assez agitée, encore une fois.

 **\- Merci encore. Mais s'il te plaît, ne parle à personne de tout ça,** lui demanda-t-elle, comme une dernière faveur.

Il hocha la tête et la laissa partir avant lui. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, Hermione osa un minuscule sourire avant de s'évaporer en un craquement sonore. Le bruit résonna durant de longues secondes, rebondissant entre les murs en pierre, finissant par atteindre le cœur de Drago en plein fouet. Il se résolut à transplaner également, le souvenir de leur soirée semblant déjà lointain.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hello à tous ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié les deux premiers chapitres déjà ! Merci encore une fois de vos retours, ça me touche toujours autant !_

 _Il risque d'y avoir du retard sur le prochain chapitre, dû à mes premiers examens de semestre (vive la vie à la fac ! Faites moi savoir si vous aussi, vous connaissez cet "enfer" tous les ans ;p) ! Je suis désolée d'avance mais enjoy !_

 _Bises à tous ! Et encore une fois, j'attends vos reviews :D_

 **GigiNaomi** _(anciennement FanficMangaDreams)_

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

Hermione se réveilla, les idées embrumées et les cheveux emmêlés, et s'étira dans son grand lit. Un peu plus vide d'avant, mais qui lui laissait toute l'occasion d'en profiter. Elle tâta autour d'elle, à la recherche de sa baguette magique, et la trouva sous son second oreiller. D'un coup sec de poignet avec celle-ci, les volets et les rideaux s'ouvrèrent à la volée, laissant les rayons du soleil pénétrer la pièce et réchauffer sa peau pâle.

Elle se releva dans son lit, frotta ses yeux et daigna se lever, en repoussant la couette dans un large mouvement. Elle lança un sort pour allumer le feu sous sa bouilloire et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle se glissa rapidement sous la douche, l'eau chaude glissant sur son visage et son corps lui éclaircissant enfin l'esprit. « _Le speed-dating... la Bièraubeurre... l'affiche burlesque... l'odeur du café moulu... Drago Malefoy._ » Hermione ouvrit soudainement les yeux, prise de panique, son cœur manquant des battements. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa soirée avec Drago Malefoy. Cherchant une serviette à tâtons, après de longues minutes à tenter de se remémorer les détails de leurs conversations, elle s'emmitoufla dedans rapidement et d'un petit sortilège, sécha et coiffa ses cheveux, qui tombèrent en douces boucles brunes sur ses épaules.

Elle attira ses vêtements à elle et se précipita dans la cuisine, préparant son thé avec de nouveaux enchantements, avant de s'affaler dans son confortable canapé., son esprit divaguant entre le passé immédiat et le présent.

La jeune sorcière n'en revenait pas d'elle-même. De plus que la soirée semblait être passée en un éclair. Elle se souvenait surtout de son regard. Liquide, gris, puissant... métamorphosé. La lueur d'ombre et de haine dans son regard, qu'elle lui avait connu durant des années, avait radicalement disparu. Elle avait vu un homme changé mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle avait fini par l' _apprécier_.

Elle secoua rapidement la tête. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Surtout si Ginny lui demandait comment s'était passé le speed-dating – ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, parole de Merlin – et qu'elle finissait par voir qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Ginny pouvait devenir une véritable harceleuse quand elle s'y mettait. C'était la reine des commérages entre copines et elle trovuait toujours quelque chose à dire.

Sauf que cette fois, c'était réellement différent. C'était _Drago Malefoy_. Et si Ginny l'apprenait, elle allait non seulement être très curieuse, mais elle allait finir par la traquer et s'imaginer tout un tas de trucs qui se seraient peut-être probablement passés entre eux. Hermione rougit. Elle et... Malefoy ? « _Impossible_ » se dit-elle. Mais son rougissement ne redescendit pas pour autant et elle se trahit elle-même.

Se tournant vers le miroir surplombant l'encadrement en marbre de sa cheminée, Hermione s'avoua, yeux dans ses yeux :

 **\- Il est pas si mal, c'est vrai.**

Les joues toujours pourpres, elle se détourna de son reflet, la mettant étrangement mal à l'aise face aux réactions de son corps. Drago Malefoy était vrai un homme charmant, séduisant, qui avait certainement dû faire des ravages auprès de la gent féminine – et pourquoi pas masculine également – rien qu'avec un regard.

 **\- Hermione, reprends-toi, bon sang,** se dit-elle à elle-même, agacée mais intriguée.

Avec un _Accio_ , elle saisit sa veste au vol, l'enfila en deux temps trois mouvements et fila au Ministère, sac à la main, voulant à tout prix le fil de ses pensées qui commençaient à prendre le dessus sur le reste.

* * *

Penchée sur son bureau, Hermione étudiait avec attention le dossier de la venue du Premier Ministre Magique suédois. L'arrivée était prévue deux semaines plus tard et tout devait être organisé pour que les conformités entre les lois coordonnent. Elle gérait la plus grosse partie du dossier, s'assurant que tout était en ordre et qu'aucun malentendu diplomatique ne devait se produire au cours de la visite du corps ministériel suédois.

De tous les problèmes légaux, c'étaient de celui des elfes de maisons accompagnant les Suédois qui lui posait souci. La législature dans le pays scandinave était beaucoup plus souple qu'en Angleterre et de ce fait, elle devait assurer qu'aucun elfe anglais ne croise un elfe suédois. Il fallait trouver un endroit où loger la délégation sans qu'il n'y ait déjà des elfes, ce qui était compliqué dans les structures politiques magiques.

Elle soupira et s'adossa mollement contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle fit écrire une note de service à Harry et reprit sa réflexion sur le sujet. Mais ce fut le souvenir d'une tasse de café entourée d'une main blanche comme neige qui lui revint. Elle se gifla intérieurement, enfouissant son souvenir dans un genre de boîte de Pandore, et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Heureusement que le Bureau des Aurors avait pris de l'avance et avait déjà assuré la sécurité des lieux que le Premier Ministre visiterait. Harry tenait son Bureau d'une main de fer et cela se sentait toujours, notamment lors de visites étrangères ou d'interventions d'urgence.

Le transport du Premier Ministre suédois était aussi un dilemme : celui-ci arriverait en diligence et il n'y avait aucune piste pour que les Sombrals puissent se poser à Londres même. Elle n'était pas chargée de cet aspect, sans qu'il fallait également faire vérifier les balais de la sécurité rapprochée du Premier Ministre, et que le Service de Régulation des Balais mettait toujours beaucoup trop de temps à faire parvenir les documents définitifs.

Une nouvelle note de service plus tard, Hermione se permet une pause, en profitant pour boire un thé qui lui brûla les lè frappa alors à sa porte et sans ouvrir les yeux (ce qui aurait mis son cerveau en mode pause à ce moment précieux), lança un haut et distinct « _Entrez !_ ». Le doux son de la porte frôlant la moquette de la pièce lui parvint et elle entrouvrit un œil.

 **\- Salut Mione, tu m'as demandé de venir ?**

 **\- Oui, Harry.**

La présence de son meilleur ami lui mit d'un seul coup du baume au cœur. Peut-être était-ce parce que leurs mois de cavale durant la Guerre les avaient durablement rapproché et qu'il savait tenir sa langue dans sa poche avec tous ses secrets. Même Ron ignorait des aspects d'Hermione, celle-ci se confiant constamment à Harry, avec qui elle ne se sentait pas jugée ou dévoré du regard. Décidément, ils n'avaient pas été faits pour être ensemble.

 **\- Tu as un problème avec la délégation suédoise ?** lui demanda-t-il, en voyant le dossier sur le Bureau.

 **\- Oh, euh, encore quelques petites choses à régler mais il n'y a rien à signaler au niveau du Bureau des Aurors, ne t'en fais pas,** lui dit Hermione en posant sa tasse dans sa soucoupe.

 **\- Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?**

Sans s'y attendre, elle éclata en sanglots, le visage dans les mains. Harry se précipita à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, mille questions lui venant à l'esprit. Hermione hoqueta sans retenue, trop d'émotions se mélangeant entre elles. Les derniers événements faisaient trop pour elles, et tout ce qu'elle devait ressentir se confondait, laissant place à un profond chaos qu'elle n'avait que rarement connu. La dernière fois remontait à sa rupture avec Ron et elle ne tenait absolument pas à se remémorer ces moments actuellement. Elle prit une grande inspiration, saisit sa tasse par la anse et une délicate gorgée de thé au citron.

 **\- Mione, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Ça te ferait du...**

 **\- Harry... Je n'ai pas envie de manger,** expliqua-t-elle, avant de renifler. **La soirée... hier... C'est pas du tout... Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça aurait dû...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, il faut peut-être en faire plusieurs et...**

 **\- Harry !**

Il sursauta devant le ton agacé et secoué de son amie.

 **\- Harry... J'ai passé la soirée avec Drago Malefoy. Et c'était... bien, très bien même !** s'avoua-t-elle enfin. **Ça me perturbe... Il était vraiment...**

 **\- Hermione, en une soirée, tu n'as quand même pas chopé le béguin pour Malefoy ?** comprit-il rapidement en sentant son amie se tendre après chaque mot qu'elle débitait..

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un rougissement prononcé de son amie, ponctué par une pincement des lèvres. Elle passa sa main sur ses joues pour essuyer les résidus de larmes, tâtant au passage sa bouillante bouillante.

 **\- Je ne dirai pas « béguin »,** se lança la jeune femme en réfléchissant à toute allure. **Je ne dirai pas "non" pour en faire... mon... quatre heures.**

 **\- Hermione Jean Granger !**

 **\- C'est pas... c'est pas... Il est charmant, respectueux... incroyablement sexy aussi...**

Harry n'en pouvait plus : il éclata de rire, dépassé par les propos de sa meilleure amie, d'un rire nerveux et angoissé,, qui affola Hermione qui se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû tenir sa langue pour cette fois. Elle se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, perturbée par le rire perçant de son ami qui reprit difficilement sa respiration, les yeux larmoyants. Elle remit rapidement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, son rougissement ne voulant toujours pas s'estomper.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hermione, qui plus est, Hermione _Granger_ , sortait des sentiers battus de la sagesse pour, semble-t-il, le garçon, au temps d'avant, qui avait fait en sorte de lui ternir ses années d'étudiante. « _Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais c'est Malefoy_ » pensa-t-il, inquiet mais soulagé qu'elle s'intéresse de nouveau aux hommes autour d'elle. Il avait été malheureux d'apprendre la rupture de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais il s'était rapidement rendu à l'évidence : Ron et Hermione ne s'entendaient plus sur leurs professions, elle, occupée à gérer le Département, lui, joueur dans une prestigieuse équipe de Quidditch national. Les derniers mois, ils n'arrivaient même plus à sortir, ne serait-ce que pour aller au restaurant ou faire une soirée uniquement tous les deux. Harry était toutefois reconnaissant à Ron de ne pas avoir été brusque dans ses mots quand il avait discuté de leur séparation avec Hermione.

 **\- Je suppose que Gin' n'est pas au courant,** commença Harry, après réflexion.

 **\- Non... Et je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas lui en parler : elle jouerait vraiment les harceleuses sinon,** lança-t-elle, paniquée à l'idée de Ginny Weasley débitant des milliers de questions à la minute.

 **\- Oh, je te comprends. Déjà en temps normal, elle ne lâche pas la grappe, mais depuis qu'elle est enceinte, c'est pire...**

 **\- Il fallait y réfléchir avant de faire un bébé,** taquina gentiment Hermione, donnant son premier sourire détendu depuis le début de la journée.

Harry tapota délicatement le genou de son amie et sortit un papier de sa veste.

 **\- Au fait, j'avais oublié de te donner ça hier pour le dossier « suédois ». C'est ma signature pour certifier que le Bureau des Aurors est bel et bien prêt. Il me semble que leur secrétaire d'État insistait dessus,** clarifia-t-il devant l'air hébété de son amie.

 **\- Merci, c'est vrai que j'avais la tête ailleurs...**

 **\- Il y a de quoi.**

Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée donnant sur l'Atrium du Ministère, regardant les petits personnages au niveau du forum se déplacer plus ou moins vivement sur le sol recouvert de marbre noir. Tout en fixant la population se mouvoir en bas, il demanda à Hermione de lui raconter toutes ses aventures de la veille. Avec l'oreille attentive, il imagina les situations auxquelles elle avait dû faire face : sa gêne lorsqu'elle l'avait percuté de plein fouet, son soulagement quand ils eurent été boire un café, leur petite balade au parc, ses propos déplacés au banc, et tout ce qui était lié de près ou de loin au récit de la jeune femme. L'histoire fut brève, mais assez éloquente pour que Harry trouve les mots adéquats.

 **\- Techniquement, il n'a pas laissé supposer que tu lui plaisais. Ne te fais pas trop de films tant que tu n'as pas d'indice sur ses intentions, Mione,** lui conseilla-t-il sagement. **C'est peut-être un nouveau Malefoy, mais celui que j'ai connu était un véritable petit con.**

 **\- Peut-être. Harry, je me sens affreusement mal... Par rapport à Ron. C'est... Ça restera mon premier amour, je ne peux pas le sortir de ma tête en un claquement de doigt.**

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers son amie, qui décrypta ses pensées comme si peu de personnes autour de lui étaient capables de le faire. La mine subitement déconfite de Hermione lui indiqua qu'elle venait de découvrir ce qu'il avait tenté de dissimuler – ou non. Au fond, il voulait qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passait, sous ses yeux, mais derrière son dos en même temps, se sentant mal de jouer les murs de prison auprès de sa meilleure amie.

 **\- Attends... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Hermione...**

 **\- Harry !**

La brunette se leva soudainement de son fauteuil, faisant face à son meilleur ami, les jambes tremblantes sous l'effet de la surprise.

 **\- Franchement, ne déconne pas avec ça, Harry !**

 **\- Je me suis déjà payé ta tronche, Mione ?** lui demanda-t-il, à moitié étonné de la réaction de son amie, qu'il avait, au fond, redouté.

 **\- Non, Harry... Putain, dis moi que c'est pas vrai.**

 **\- Mione, Ron a retrouvé quelqu'un. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il venait de moins en moins aux repas à la maison ?**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couleur encore. C'était une véritable fontaine, aujourd'hui, mais apprendre que son ancien petit-ami, qui n'est autre que son premier amour, son premier tout court sur d'autres aspects de sa vie personnelle et sentimentale, était une véritable claque. Il s'était remis rapidement de leur rupture et elle était toujours « mariée » à son travail. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'imprimer dans son crâne, l'idée lui semblant surréaliste à l'instant présent. Elle prit une grande inspiration, la bloqua quelques secondes dans sa gorge avant d'expirer, pour calmer l'angoisse qui faisait battre de plus en plus vite son cœur.

 **\- J'aurais préféré qu'il te le dise de lui-même, mais il ne voulait pas te blesser,** **Hermione,** expliqua Harry, sans doute pour justifier ses dires. **Même Ginny a tenté de le convaincre mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il t'apprécie encore énormément mais il ne savait pas comment tu allais réagir si tu l'apprenais...**

 **\- Je comprends... un peu. Harry, je sais que j'ai vraiment merdé quelque part, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir voulu perdre son temps,** soupira Hermione, vexée dans son ego.

 **\- Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, Mione.**

 **\- Je n'en suis plus si sûre...** admit Hermione en se rasseyant lentement.

Harry tapota affectueusement l'épaule de sa meilleure amie et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée du bureau, ses yeux se posant sur les objets ici et là de la pièce.

 **\- Essaie de voir si le courant passe réellement avec Malefoy. Tu devrais t'amuser, tu as assez pleuré ces dernières années,** lui recommanda le jeune homme.

 **\- J'ai même plus envie d'y penser.**

Il lança une dernière oeillade à sa meilleure amie, aucunement stupéfait par l'intonation que sa voix avait pris pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Hermione pencha derechef sa tête dans son dossier, rassemblant les papiers en évitant soigneusement le regard de son ami, qui ouvrit la porte et s'enfonça dans les longs et périlleux couloirs du Ministère de la Magie en la refermant docilement derrière lui.

Hermione rageait intérieurement. « _Quel enfoiré ! Tes putains de promesses foireuses... Ronald Weasley !_ ». Il fallait qu'elle se concentre ou elle perdrait une journée dans l'organisation de ses tâches administratives à ruminer tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait concrétisé dans le passé avec Ron. Il lui manquait par moments, mais cela ne risquait plus d'arriver souvent avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. D'une autre bouche que la sienne, d'ailleurs.

Une note de service se déposa sur son bureau dans un petit bruissement de papier et elle s'en saisit, la déplia et y lut l'écriture raffinée apposée dessus :

« _Il paraît que les Sombrals suédois n'ont pas de piste. Je peux m'en occuper, contre une autre tournée de café, au_ Ricaneur Gallois _. Rendez-vous à dix-sept heures, Granger._

 _Drago Malefoy, l'intrépide._ »


End file.
